Flirtamies
by kaylaboo8704
Summary: Ally Dawson is enemies with Austin Moon. They flirt. They argue 24/7. When they see each other, they think about what happened in the past, how it affected their friendship. This reminder fills a fire with more hatred, makes a burning passion build between both of them. Will they end up the best friends they were suppose to be, or just hate each other? Ratings may go to M. AUSLLY
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first fanfiction story. "Flirtamies" I apologize if it completely sucks ass. But here you guys go. Hope you like it.**

**Will end in auslly. Just don't get impatient with the process of them becoming Auslly.**

Hello, my name is Allyson Marie Dawson. I am 17 years old. I am very short, around 5'2, I am petite, with a very nice skin complection. In school, I am very popular, but I am the type of person that is friends with everyone, even the geeks. Seeing as I used to be a geek myself, still am. Well mentally. I'm also sort of what you can say a "devil" inside an angels body. What I mean by devil is that I'm not a complete goody goody. By angel I mean is for certain people, I act like an innocent child that trys doing nothing wrong. My enemies name is Austin. Monica. Moon. He is also what you could say my "flirt" buddy. Either we are arguing, flirting, or both. But can you blame me? He started this entire conflict between us, and he is really hot, though I would never allow myself to tell him that. His ego is big enough as it is. So, to make sure his ego won't inflade to the point were his head will explode, I act like a flirty, well... bitch.

You may be wondering why it's this way between us two teenagers. Well it all began 6 years ago.

_"Flashback"_

_"Austin, I am so glad we became best friends. Even though we've known each other since birth, and our parents were best friends, even though our moms planned the pregnancies, without-"_

_"Ally, please stop rambling. I am happy we are best friends too. Since birth." Austin says laughing a little._

_Ally blushes. "Sorry for rambling."_

_"It's no problem. I am well used to it by now Alls." Austin says. _

_"Okay. Friends forever, right?" Ally asks hopefully._

_"Of course!" Austin exclaimed cheerfully._

_(The two young ones didn't know how badly they jinxed their relationship)_

_**"Freshman year"**_

_It was my first day of high school at Marino. I was really nervous. I just got my braces put on, and I just got a pair of new glasses. My backpack was full of books, and an endless amount of school supplies. I had on a ankle length green gress, with a flower vest to match and a long sleeve under it. My hair was in a messy bun and I wore no make up. Austin already knew lots of people and was already popular. So he is with his "Possy" at the moment._

_I was walking down the hall way on my way to History, after going to my locker, when I heard Austin say my name to his friends and hid around the corner and listened. I know it's wrong to lisen but I was curious. _

_"Yeah, Ally Dawson is SUCH a dork. Matter of fact, Dorkson is her new name I',\m giving her. Can't believe I was her best friend. What. A. Loser.!" Austin said as his friends broke out into a fit of laughter._

_"Austin, you are willing to make Dorkson your target?" One of his friends named Dallas asked._

_"She is such a geek. I never cared about her." Austin said slightly regretfully._

_This is when I let myself be seen._

_I screamed "I can't believe I trusted your sorry ass excuse of a best friend! Forget we ever knew eachother!" And I walked off. Pissed. As. Hell._

After that day, I changed my look. New clothes, shoes, undergarmets, hairstyle, and i even bought make up. I got a new best friend, Trish who helped me change into a sexy little devil. The next Monday I came to school and became popular. Austin and I enemies. Sophmore year we also became flirtamies. Flirting Enemies.

**Okay. This is the first chapter. I will post a few more if this one is a hit, or people actually like it. After a few chapters if nobody does, this will get deleted. Please review, give me some advice, and what you would like to read in this story. **

**Sorry for any gramatical mistakes.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally. Just this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is the second chapter in Austins p.o.v of the situation. After this, the real things will begin. Hope you like it.**

Hey. My name is Austin Monica Moon. I know my middle name comletely sucks ass, but my mother wasn't exacty expecting boy. She wanted me to be a girl for... reasons. I am a total hottie. I have a six pack with a v line. Beach blonde hair, and a nice tan. All the girls swoon over this sexyness. And yes. I am very cocky. I am the most popular person in Marino high. Well, except my enemy. Allyson Marie Dawson or my lovely nickname Dorkson. Dorkson and my self have a sort of, complicated relationship. Me and her flirt all the time. Don't get me wrong, Ally use to be very, very, ugly. But after some... things, happened, she turned into a total babe. Hence the reason we flirt or argue or do both of those things at the same time.

I know what you may be thinking, why would me and Dorkson even be fueding in the first place? Well, I guess i'll have to tell you guys the truth. Oh boy.. here we go.

_"Flashback"_

_"Austin, I am so glad we became best friends. Even though we've known each other since birth, and our parents were best friends, even though our moms planned the pregnancies, without-" Ally begins to say, rambling. Though I quickly stop her._

_"Ally, please stop rambling. I am happy we are best friends too. Since birth." I say proud yet make it slightly sarcastic with a small laugh._

_"Sorry for rambling." Ally blushes at my forwardness. _

_"It's no problem. I am well used to it by now Alls." I tell her sounding like it's already obvious,. _

_"Okay. Friends forever, right?" Ally asks. hope filled her voice._

_"Of course!" I say cheerfully._

_(But I didn't realize how badly I jinxed our relationship)_

_**"Freshman year"**_

_So it was my freshman year at Marino high. I was instantly popular, How? No idea. Maybe it was my charm. But anyways, I was wearing some black loose fitting skinny jeans that are pre ripped. A blue t shirt that let my muscles show, with a black leather jacket, my whistle necklace, with my blue converse, and messy hair._

_At the moment I was currently hanging out with my popular group whe they brought up Ally._

_"Did you see that nerd the the braces, glasses, and that ugly ass green dress on? Ally I think her name was." Elliot said, while everyone laughed, except me._

_"Austin, You know her right?" Dallas said with a nowing look and tone._

_"I was Ally's best friend, she is way to ugly to be my friend." I said, not wanting to look bad and wanting to stay popular. though it's true, she isn't the most eye appealing person._

_"Seriously? Wow, she is such a loser to think you actually cared." Kira said._

_"Yeah, Ally Dawson is SUCH a dork. Matter of fact, Dorkson is her new name I'm giving her. Can't believe I was her best friend. What. A. Loser.!" I sai as my friends began to laugh their asses off. My care for Ally, well Dorkson almost vanished as I became more popular._

_"Austin, you are willing to make Dorkson your target?" Dallas asked. With a look that said you better ditch her nerdy self._

_"She is such a geek. I never cared about her." I said slightly regretfully._

_Then all of a sudden Ally came from the corner with a pissed off expression._

_"I can't believe I trusted your sorry ass excuse of a best friend! Forget we ever knew eachother!" She screamed and walked off angry. That's whe I hated her. Everything nice for Ally Dorkson vanished._

The next Monday, Ally came back looking sexy as hell. Skin tight clothes, heels, makeup, and a new hair style. She was smokin' and suddenly, everyone loved her. She became the most popular girl in school. My enemy, and sexy in a weekend. Hate was now mixed with a burning passion to irritate her in a way she couldn't stand. That my friends, is how me and dorkson became, Flirtamies. Flirting enemies.

**I know the chapters are a little short but they will get longer. I will find out a schedule once I decide if I want to keep this story up. Thank you Mzcobra14, lynnr5 for following. And the guest who reviewed and said they liked it and is following.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I decided that I will continue this story. I will post three times a week or more if I have time. Thank you to everyone who followed my story. So here is the 3****rd**** chapter. Hope you like it.**

**I would like to thank:**

**Therossylover188**

**TheHTTYD2Idiot**

**kittymagic7**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was now sitting in History, writing in my Journal. I had to get some things off of my mind, so this is what I use as therepy, I write songs, and sing them, not to people though. I don't have stage fright, it's just there are certain things I like to keep to myself.

_Hey journal,_

_Yesterday, me and Trish were on our way to the mall, which was unfortunate. If you knew Trish and how she shopped, you'd be begging to go home on your knees. So after 4 and a half hours of shopping, I came home and went to sleep after I texted Trish never again!But this morning I woke up thinking about my mom, I miss her so much. I wish she could be here, because not having a mom sucks. My dad is barely at home and when he is, he drinks, but not to the point were he is drunk, but he gets tipsy, and crys. This started after my moms death, but I feel he needs to be a father, I cry every night and I also used to cut as well, this all happened when Austin ditched me so he has no clue, or anybody in school. I would want to die if anyone found out. Seriously._

And this is when Austin decides to grace me with his presence. He sits down in the seat right next to me and we are all the way in the back. Then he wants to starts talking.

_"Hey Allyyyyy, what are you writing in that ugly little book of yours?" Austin asks rudely._

_"That's none of your damn buisness. You know what, shut the hell up sometimes Austin." I tell him angrily._

_"Wow, someones on their period this week." Austin says melodically._

This time I ignore him, I don't want to have to deal with him right now, I am in no mood. So I finish up my writing.

_Love ya journal._

_Ally. M. Dawson_

Suddenly my book was torn from my hands. It took me a second to process what was happening, and I looked up to Austin Reading. My. Journal, out loud to our entire History class. I attempted to get it, but my height got the best of me. So I listened to Austin ruin my life. Again.

"_Hey journal, __**(Austin said laughing)**_

_Yesterday, me and Trish were on our way to the mall, which was unfortunate. If you knew Trish and how she shopped, you'd be begging to go home on your knees. So after 4 and a half hours of shopping, I came home and went to sleep after I texted Trish never again! __**(Austin read still in a fit of laughter) **__But this morning I woke up thinking about my mom, I miss her so much. I wish sshe could be here, because not having a mom sucks. My dad is barely at home and when he is, he drinks, but not to the point were he is drunk, but he gets tipsy, and crys. __**(Austin got quieter)**__This started after my moms death, but I feel he needs to be a father, I cry every night and I also used to cut as well, this all happened when Austin ditched me so he has no clue, or anybody in school. I would want to die if anyone found out. Seriously. _

_Love ya journal._

_Ally. M. Dawson."_

_**(Austin finished in a shakey voice hurt evident in his eyes)**_

At this moment everyone was silent. Nobody said anything, they just looked at Austin and I, not daring to even blink. The teacher Mr. Jason had even stayed silent.

I did the first thing my heart told me to. I slapped Austin, hard. The sound of my hand making contact with his cheek echoed throughout the room. His face turned red instantly in the spot I hit him. Everyone in the room gasped, and I snatched my book back and walked out of the room. Austin following me.

**Austins **

I just walked into class and I spotted Dorkson in the back corner writing in an old, ugly book. So me being me I had to let myself be seen by her, so I sat right of her.

_"Hey Allyyyyy, what are you writing in that ugly little book of yours?" I asks kind of rudely._

_"That's none of your damn buisness. You know what, shut the hell up sometimes Austin." Ally fires back, angrily._

_"Wow, someones on their period this week." I says in a melodic kind of voice._

Instead of answering me, she ignores me and writes in the damn book. She is probably writing about how arrogant, irritating, or hot I am. But my point is I can't have her ignoring me, and I am curious as to what she is saying. So I take her book and begin to read it out loud.

"_Hey journal, __**(I said laughing)**_

_Yesterday, me and Trish were on our way to the mall, which was unfortunate. If you knew Trish and how she shopped, you'd be begging to go home on your knees. So after 4 and a half hours of shopping, I came home and went to sleep after I texted Trish never again! __**(I am reading still in laughter) **__But this morning I woke up thinking about my mom, I miss her so much. I wish she could be here, because not having a mom sucks. My dad is barely at home and when he is, he drinks, but not to the point were he is drunk, but he gets tipsy, and crys. __**(I got quieter)**__This started after my moms death, but I feel he needs to be a father, I cry every night and I also used to cut as well, this all happened when Austin ditched me so he has no clue, or anybody in school. I would want to die if anyone found out. Seriously. _

_Love ya journal._

_Ally. M. Dawson."_

_**(I finished in a shakey voice, feeling hurt)**_

Then all of a sudden, I get smacked, very hard. The sound of Ally's hand making contact with with my face echoed throughout the room. I could feel the spot she hit me burning. Then she snatched her book, and walked out of the room. My peers gasping at the actions that just occured. Me? I am following Ally Dorkson, and I am very pissed off at her.

**Drama! But this is it until later on, if I can update. So give me some reviews, with advice, and what you want to see in this story. It will be greatly appreciated. **

**Sorry for any gramatical errors.**

**I don't own Austin &amp; Ally. Just this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so this is another chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I can't believe Austin would actually do something like that. He should feel so ashamed right now. WHat in the world would possess him to do something so idiotic.

As I arrive to my locker I kick it in anger. I scream and yell, letting all my fustrations out. Well almost all of them. Next thing I know, two hands forcefully spin me around to face oppisite off my locker. When I look up, I see a very angry looking Austin.

_"I can't believe you ally!" Austin yells, not too loudly though._

_"You can't believe me? You read MY JOURNAL to the entire class and yet the only person you give a shit about is yourself! You are nothing but a concieted, arrogant, asshole that has an ego the size of the Empire State Building! Do you even have a brain, huh Austin, or is it all ego in the huge head of yours?!" Ally yells getting stepping closer to Austin. _

_"You should have told me your mom died! Your dad started drinking, and you cut yourself? What the hell!" Austin says taking a small step forward._

_"Why, I was a geeky, ugly, nerd, that you wanted nothing to do with. You let me being able to tell you stuff go the moment you said you didn't care Austin. But guess what, neither. Do. I. Not like you care about my feelings either Austin." Ally stated calming down._

_"You're right Ally, I'm so sorry, for reading your book. not for anything else though." Austin says calmly._

_"Whatever, see you later Austin." Ally says beggining to walk away._

I feel an arm grab my wrist, and pull me back gently.

_"Now what Austi-?" Ally says irritated._

Before I could say anything her sleeve was pulled up. All her scars were fading, almost invisible. But Austin did one thing I never thought he would in a million years.

He kissed my arm. I blushed at this, but then regained my composure and snatched my hand away. I'm not mad anymore, but I will get his sorry ass back. So I smiled and walked away. This time with no interuptions.

So I just got home from school when Trish calls me. This should be interesting.

**Ally(bold) **_Trish(italics)_

**Yes Trish, he read it to the entire History class. **

_I can't believe him, he acts like such a little asshole, I swear when I get my hands on him i'll-_

**TRISH! Will you shut it and let me talk, damn. **

_Sorry, continue._

**Okay, so I need to get revenge on him, I need your help. **

_Okay, what's the plan?_

And the games begin.

**Austin's P.O.V**

_**After school.**_

So I ljust walked threw the door with Dez and we are now in the kitchen, when he begins to scold me for snatching Ally's book.

_"Austin, you know it was wrong what you did, right?" Dez said sternly. _

_"I honestly thought she was writing about me. In sexual ways of course." Austin says with a serious tone._

_"The world doesn't revolve around you Austin. One day, mark my words, Ally Dawson will get you back. You know how much wrong you have done towards Ally, right? I won't be there to help, but to say I told you so. You're me best friend but you were an asshole." Dez said a little upset_

_"Whatever Dez, Ally forgives me anyway, for stealing her precious little book. It's cool dude." Austin sais brushing off his best friends words._

**This is it guys. Well for today, but again, please give some ideas, I am writing to please the wonderful readers. So review.**

**Sorry for any gramatical errors**

**I don't own Austin &amp; Ally. Just this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Flirtamies fans! I am back with another chapter. Thank you to everyone who followed this story, or favorited this story and me as one of their favorite authors. Hope you guy's enjoy.**

**But to the "guest" who wrote me a couple paragraph review say how this story doesn't make sense and if I know where I want this story to go, Yes I do, but I want to please my readers, incorperating my fans idea's in my story does not mean this story will go downhill like you said it will. But if you don't like the way I write, then simply do not read this. Thanks you for your advice and slight rudeness, but advice was only wanted, not rudeness.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

It's Tuesday and I just got out of History, and the plan I am setting up Austin with running through my head. All I need to do is spot him, then Trish will put the plan of revenge into action. As I am approaching my locker, Austin is walking opposite direction, only 3 minutes till the bell rings, and Trish just caught up to Austin, it's go time!

**Trish's P.O.V.**

Okay, so I am about to put Ally's plan into action and I am not really excited. I have to flirt with the dush bag to distract him from the bell. Yikes!

_"Oh, Austin, I have question for you." Trish says fake lustfully._

_"Uh... Okay, make it quick, I don't want to be late for my next class." Austin says quickly._

_"Why are you flirt buddies with Ally when you could be flirt buddies with me?" Trish says cutely._

This is when I notice that Ally is walking towards us. So I started to walk away fastly leaving Austin confused for a second, the next thing I see is Ally push him into the Janitor's Closet.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

So I am very confused at the moment. All of a sudden Trish asks why Ally is my flirt buddy, and then the next thing I know, I m getting pulled into the Janitor's closet.

Now we are in the closet and someone pushes me down so I am sitting on a small cart. Then the lights come on and I see Ally Dorkson in front of me, though she does look mighty sexy right now.

_"Hello Austin." Ally says lustfully._

After all said that, she had walked up to Austin and spread his legs slightly apart and pouted her lips. Her face is at least two inches from Austins, and she has this devious look in her eyes.

_"Alllyyyy, what's going on?" Austin says clearly confused._

_"Nothing, I just want to see your sexy self before our next class. You know, the one we aren't missing right now." Ally says with a giggle._

_"Okayy, what's really going on?" Austin says a little irritated. _

_"You're going to get whats coming to you." Ally replies with a wink._

Now I am turned on after 5 minutes, Ally never kissed my neck, or me, it's always been flirting. I kissed her neck, before, but wow. By this time I try making another move seeing as Ally knows whats poking her, and Then she does the unthinkable. She. Leaves. Me. I am telling you I am so pissed off right now. How could she leave me in this- Wait. she said "You're going to get whats coming to you." Oh crap. This was her revenge on me from yesterday, and that explains Trish! Fucking damnit! Looks like I'll be running to the bathroom.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

HAHA! I got him so good. He actually thought I would take "care" of him. He got what he deserved. Pay back was a bitch for him. By now he is probably running to the bathroom. But when I left him the bell rang. So the hallways are crowded with students. I seen Trish running towards me dying of laughter.

"_Ally, I just seen Austin run into the bathroom. So. Funny." Tridh says in a fit of laughter._

_"Well what can I say, I am amazing." Ally says jokingly._

_"I have tought you well Dawson." Trish says wiping fake tears._

Hey. Like I said before. A devil in an angels body.

**That was it for the night guys. Hope you like it. Love you guys, thanks for the support. Another chapter will be up soon. Either today or tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated. I won't give any excuses, I'll just write the story. But here you go! **

**Enjoy.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything _

_I just wanna lay in my bed _

_Don't feel like picking up my phone _

_So leave a message at the tone _

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anythi-"_

I slam my hand down on my alarm, turning off the sound of Bruno Mars's voice. I get out of bed with a thud. I lazily head towards my walk in closet and open the doors to find an outfit. I pick out a red and white stripped crop top that has _Attitude_ written in black letters. I also pick out a black skater skirt, with white knee high socks, and a pair of black converse.

I hop into the shower and let the steaming water relax my muslces. I shampoo and condition my hair, then wash my body. I turn off the water and get out of the shower wrapping a white towel around my pettite frame. I get dressed in the outfit I chose then curled my hair and did my make up. I put clear lip gloss, then black liquid liner on my top lid, and some mascara to top it off. I go to the kitchen grap an apple and head off to school. For some reason I felt like this was going to be an exciting day. But I pushed that to the back of my mind, and put in my head phones. When I notice a familiar car pulling beside me. Oh great.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I hear my mom knock on my door, and come into my room to wake me up. once she finally succeeds, I get out of bed and pick a random outfit. Hopping into the hot shower, and shampooing my hair, then I condition and get out. I look at the out fit I picked out and seen I picked a red Polo shirt with a white Polo design, a pair of black loose fitting skinny jeans that are pre ripped, and my black converse.

I walk into my kitchen and grab a banana then get into my black Mustang Gt500 and drive off to school. I am a block away from my house when I notice Ally walking to school, and I decided to pull up beside her.

_"Need a ride, Dawson?" I say with a smirk._

_"From you no thanks." Ally says with sass._

_"Come on Dawson. You aren't afraid, are you?" I say, Ally now getting into my car._

We are now five minutes into the car ride when I decide to start a conversation.

_"What you did to me was really naughty Ms. Ally Dawson." I say scoldingingly but slighty lustful._

_"Oh really? Well how was that run to the bathroom Austin? Seems like you should run track." Ally says. _

_"No. I'm better with my hands." I say lustfully puttimg my hand on Ally's thigh. _

_"Austin?" Ally says questioning._

I didn't anwer her, I crept my hand up her thigh until in reach right above her under wear. I would never actually touch her there. We never even kissed on the lips. This is when I notice Ally is getting a little flustered, and we just pulled into the school parking lot. I get out, open her door, only to see a shocked face. We walk into school arguing about what just happened when I am slammed into the lockers by little Ally. It didn't hurt, but she caught me off gaurd.

If I knew she would attepmt this before I wouldn't have moved an inch. But I was. _"Don't play with my hormones Moon." _ With that, Ally walked off to her locker. Me standing her amused, as well as my peers who witnessed what just occured.

**Okay, this is it for the night. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it sucked ass and you didn't like it. But thank you for reading.**

**I don't own Austun and Ally.**

**Just this story.**

**Thank you everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I have been getting SO much homework lately. But here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review! Thank you sooo much for the support. **

**Love you guys!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I can't believe Austin did that to me a couple days ago. My mind is STILL on it. What would posses someone as tiny brained as him to think of something so clever. That's right! I did when I decided to play with his. At least I can let off some steam at Kira's party tonight. It is Friday and it should be _"Hella Fun"_ as Trish described it.

I am sitting in class and the bell rings. I get up as fast as I can and run out of this hell hole called a classroom. Trish is standing outiside her car as I am walking towards her. She said her and myself HAVE to go get sexy ass dresses and me being her best friend I agreed,

_"You ready girl?" _Trish asks excited.

_"I guess"_ I stated getting in the car.

Stay With Me by Sam Smith is playing and this is one favorite song of mine.

_**Oh won't you stay with me**_

_**Cause you're all I need **_

_**This ain't love it's clear to see**_

_**So darlin stay with me**_

_"Why don;t you ever sing in front of people. You are like so talented. Better than that Cassidy bitch." Trish says confused and happy._

_"Well not everyone has confidence like some people. I don't have stage fright but i'm still scared." I say pointedly._

We pull up at the mall now and we walk into "Shontella's Designs" a dress shop in Miami Mall. Trish and myself are looking around. Trish found her dress. She is going to wear an leopard print dress that has an all laced back that goes to regular print just before her butt. It's tight fitting and is very short. She found a pair of gray heels to go with it.

I finally found my dress too. It's a strapless cherry red dress that stops just before my ass. It pushes my boobs up a little but i have big boobs already anyway. It fits all my curves perfectly. I found a pair of black stilletos to go with it and my leather jacket.

As we arrive to my house to get ready I hop in the shower in my personal bathroom while Trish uses the hall way one. I get of and put on a black lace thong and a strapless black bra. Trish walks in my room in a pink thong and matching bra. She is my best friend so we really don't care if we see each other dressed like this. No body is home either so it doesn't matter. Trish does my make up and curls my hair to perfection and i do her make up and straighten her hair. We get our dresses on and leave.

_"Girl we look damn sexy!" _Trish says hyped.

_"Hell yeah we do." _I say equal to her expression.

**At the party.**

Wow. This is awesome. People are dancing. Drinking. Making out. Smoking weed. It is just amazing. The music is bumping and I grab a drink. I knock it down then get on the dance floor. Me and some guy named Andrew are grinding and I notice Austin glare at him then grab a girl and pull her and they start dancing. I turn so my front is facing Andrew's and I am rolling my hips and upper body to the beat. Then the music stops. I knock down a second drink as someone speaks through the mic.

_"Okay everyone. Time for games. Someone get alcohol all of them and out it in the center. Everyone gets a shot glass and sit in a cirlce around the alcohol."_

Everyone is done as they are told and we sit down with shot glasses and a bottle of alcohol.

So. This is I have never. When someone says something they never did, if you have, you have to take a shot.

_"Austin go first." _Kira said.

_"I have never made out with the same sex. And I personally never will." _Austin says.

Of course. I am the only person to take a shot. Everyone looks at me in disbelief. Dallas looks at me amused.

_"Damn, that is sexy as hell, why don't you make out with me?"_

_"Because you're an asshole. I have never made out with an opposite sex." I say shyly._

_Only because guys at this school are assholes" I quickly say fast after and pointedly at Austin._

I wasn't really drunk after I have never, I was at the same time. Everyone basically was. But now it's truth or dare.

_"Dare" _I say slurred.

_"I dare you to make out with Austin for ten minutes." Trish says._

This is when I realize that Austin isn't drunk. But he is mad at me. I know I am drunk because I get up and start walking towards Austin. I take his hand and lead him to the room upstairs. This should be interesting.

**Finished with this chapter! Review guys. And lets see what happens with Austin and Ally. Give me some ideas! **

**Love you guys. I will update ASAP.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I hope you all don't hate me, I just have had ALOT going on lately. But here is chapter 8!**

Austin and I are walking up the stairs. I know I am nervous because I let go of his hand. He whispered to me, _"Ally, we don't have to do this you know?" _At first I got confused, then hurt, then pissed off. I know what he's trying to do. He just wants me to pay the consequence of not doing a dare.

By now we are already walking into the room, we shut the door and lock it then we hear _"10 minutes starts now!" _I was anxious, and then Austin starts talking.

_"Ally, are you seriously considering this?" Austin asks._

_"Obviously Austin. If you don't want to kiss me tell me now. I don't want to make an ass out of myself"_

_"Don't be so selfish Ally."_

_"Me selfish? That is just rich, Austin. Really." I say irratated._

_"Whatever. I don't want to kiss you anyways. Your not THAT hot."_

_"You're scared." Ally says bluntly._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You. Are. Scar-_

Suddenly I get cut off by Austin pushing me up against the wall. Once my back is against the wall, Austin starts kissing my neck. Shocked I let out a small gasp, and I know damn well Austin is leaving a hickey. Then he pulls back. Silence. Two seconds later He picks me up and my lips crash onto his. My back is against the wall again but Austin is still holding me.

I don't know if this is happening out of anger or because he wants to prove me worng. But I like it...

Austin bites my lip gently, silently asking for permisson. I open my mouth and just as soon as things are getting heated I hear _"Times up." _Austin sets me down and I smile at him.

_"Thanks for a mistake Dawson." _

My smile falters. _"Oh. Um. You're welcome." _I say quietly.

I out my head down as I realize this was my first kiss. A tear rolls down my cheek because it was a mistake. Everything is. I am.

As I walk down the steps, Trish says she doesn't even need to ask if we really kissed. Then Dez said I could have messed up my hair on purpose. Austin steps in.

_"Ally, show them." _Austin demands.

I let my leather jacket down a little past my shoulder revealing my neck. On my neck is a hickey. Everyone looks shocked. What do I do? Run.

I can't take it anymore. I messed up. He didn't even want to kiss me. He hates me. The worst part about all fi this is that I don't hate him. At all.

I am running non stop. I heard Trish calling my name a while back but I kept going. I run up my drive way and into my house. My dad isn't home of course but I am heading towards the bathroom. I slam the door. This is when I notice I had been crying. I turn on the tub water, and fill up the bath tub. I am singing sad songs and tears are rolling down my face. I feel myself getting tired so I get out, get dress and write in my book.

_Hey, _

_I know I haven't written in forever but, oh well. Why? Why does he hate me so much? Why do I have to let myself not hate him. I pretend, but as far as hate goes is strongly dislikes. Maybe I deserve this pain. Maybe being prettier and bitchier will help people actually like me. Besides Trish, I love her. This isn't only about Austin. But me too._

_ Love you Diary,_

_ Ally Dawson_

**That's all guys I might update another chapter tonight.**

**Review!**

**Love you all **

**Kayla.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a while, but I had some stuff going on in my life, and now, I feel like it is been a little too long of a wait on your guys' behalf. So here is chapter 9! Enjoy.**

Bang-bang-bang- Is the noise that wakes me up on the morning. Now usually I am a morning person, kind of. But I am hung over and last night wasn't exactly.. Picture perfect. As I walk down the stairs, I am look at the clock to see it is 11:30 a.m.

"What!" I yelled before opening the door to see Austin.

"Look Ally, about last night. I am sorry." Austin says pleadingly.

"About what? It was a mistake… Right?" I venomously.

"Yes, it was. That's why I am here to apologize. Kissing you was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. Neither of us wanted to kiss, and we did out of anger and frustration. But I am sorry I kissed you, and sorry for being an asshole after. It was wrong."

"Austin look, that was just a waste of my time. Not to be rude." I say sarcastically, but honest.

"Ally, I have a girlfriend. I like her a lot and if she finds out, she will dump me. Keep this on the DL?"

"Girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah, sorry." He says slyly.

"Okay, whatever. Bye." I say as I begin to shut the door…

"Oh, wait!"

"What, Austinnnn?" I ask pleadingly.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah."

_**Monday. At School.**_

I am walking down the hall ways towards my locker when I see Austin and some girl making out. Me being me. I slammed my hand against the locker to the right breaking them apart.

"Okay, seriously.. Austin? Move." I say irritated.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Austin greets sarcastically.

"So are you going to actually get out of my way or stand and look stupid with the other blonde over here?" I ask meanly.

"Ally, don't be so fucking rude. This is my gir-lfrien-d." Austin states.

"Oh. No shit Sherlock. I didn't realize boobs for brains over here is your girl." I say sarcastic.

"Um, excuse me? Baby cakes, are you REALLY going to let this little gnome talk to me like that?" His girlfriend yells.

"Um. Get. The. Hell. Away. Now!" I tell them, as they begin to walk away angrily.

_Brinkkkkkk_

Time for hell. _

_**6 hours later.**_

"Trish, I don't know what I am going to do. I am going to get kilt if someone see's this hickey and tells my dad."

"Well just cover it with some makeup. You'll be fine." She says as we turn the corner.

"Oh. My. God." I say as I see Austin's girlfriend making out with someone who isn't him…

I begin to walk up to her.

"HEY!" I say grabbing her shoulder.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like." She says quickly.

"Oh what a load of bullshit. You lying little bitch" **SLAP!**

I look at Trish to confirm she hit me and Trish nods her head.

Then what I do next surprised even myself.

I punch her in her eye. Then I get on top of her and keep hitting her. Then I feel myself getting picked up and placed over someones shoulder. Dez. And at that moment he turns me around to ask what happened while Austin picked up his… Person, to see if she was okay. I shake my head telling Dez I don't want to talk then he says "Okay" and walks away. What I hear next.. Was no shock.

"Ally Dawson. Cassidy Clark. Austin Moon. My office.. Now!"

"What happened, Ally?"

I stay silent.

"I will ask you one more time.. What happened Ms. Dawson."

I look at Austin in the corner of my eye and begin to speak.

"I was walking down the hallway talking with Trish, and I seen her making out with someone that wasn't Austin. I went to confront her and she slapped me. (I point to the red mark). Then I started hitting her. (I point to her black eye and red marked face)."

I know I should have listened to that voice telling me to not look at Austin. When I did, he looked so sad. His eyes filled with hurt.

"Is that true Cassidy?" Austin whispers.

"Yes. But I am so sorry. He is just hot."

"So you don't think it was a mistake?" He says looking at me, because of our.. interaction. Then back at her.

"Not really, no. But hey, we were good while it lasted Austin."

Now the principle decided to speak up.

"Okay Ally Dawson and Cassidy Clark, you two are suspended for the rest of the week. Cassidy you are until next Thursday for PDA. Now get out."

I get up and start walking out of the school, I go towards my car and I hear Cassidy tell Austin they were done. And he sits against the wall of the school, as she gets in the other guys car.

I close my car door and start walking towards him. And I sit down next to him.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask.

"I liked her.. A lot. She didn't even think it was a mistake like ours was. I have never felt like that before."

"That was my first kiss." I blurt out. "Sorry, I shouldn't have.. I should go." I say about to get up but her grabs my hand.

"Don't go." He says as I sit all the way down."

"Look Ally, I am sorry you had to waste your first kiss on a guy like me. I didn't mean to hurt you. But now I know why you ran out."

"It's okay." I state as I let a breath out and he puts his head on my shoulder and I put my head on his.

"I miss this, Ally… I don't hate you.. You know."

"Actually I didn't know. But I don't hate you either."

"Alls?"

"You haven't called me that in forever, But what?"

"I know, it felt right to say it. And thank you." He says sincerely.

As I laugh a little confused, I ask, "what for?"

"For beating the shit out of Cassidy for making out with that guy." He says looking into my eyes.

"No problem, Aus.. No problem."

**That's the end! Thank you everyone. Please review. But what do you think will happen with Ally and Austin? Idek yet. Love you guys. Review pleaseeee?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Another updated. Please read the bottom when you are done! It is very important.**

So I am at the store right now, because my dad is… Never mind. But anyways, I put the closed sign up and went upstairs to my practice room. It's been months since I have been up here considering I kind of stopped singing. I wrote this song, and I don't know what else to write. I know what I am writing about, but I just can't find any more of the right words to describe how I feel. It's like I am lost in my own head of music.

As I sit at the piano bench, I place my hands on the keys and begin to play as well as sing.

_When my legs don't work like they used to before_

_And you can't sweep me off of my feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

By now my eyes are shut. And I am letting my hands and heart guide my mind rather than my mind guiding them.

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are-_

Now I am finished, though I hear clapping behind me. I look back to see…

"_Austin, what are you doing here?"_

"_Well Ally dear, I was just coming to get new guitar strings when I seen that the place was closed, because of the sign on the counter, but I heard someone singing. I didn't think it was you because you don't come work as often anymore." Austin says smoothly._

"_Sorry to disappoint Austin." I say with a slight frown._

"_You didn't. Who was that song about?"_

"_No one." I state quickly. _

Then Austin gives me the "really" look and says "you still didn't work on lying Alls. But you'll tell me eventually." Austin says smartass like.

"Only when I lie to you." I whisper, barely even audible.

Just my luck, Austin actually hears me and says, "Oh, do I make you nervous?" In a baby voice.

I simply nudge him and tell him to be quite. Then I walk out of the practice room and go downstairs.

"So Ally, do you want to come over?" Austin asks innocently.

"Austin, I know we just started talking again, but do you think it's too soon? I mean your family hasn't seen me in year." I say worriedly.

"Ehh don't worry about it, my family loves you. Come one."

As I get to Austin's house, the outside in exactly what I remember but a little older. The big house, with the fountain in the front yard. A small garden of flowers of the left and right of the door. Austin gets out of his car and opens my door as I fumble with my seat belt. As expected Austin got a little impatient and unbuckled it for me. He looked me in the eyes, and that's when we realized we were so close to each other. I get out of the car and shut my door, and Austin walks in the house as his mother Mimi walks towards Austin.

"Austin dear, what took you so long to get home?" Mimi asks.

"I stopped at Sonic Boom." Austin says nonchalant.

"Oh my heavens. Ally hunny is that you?"

"Yes Mimi. It's me."

She embraces me in a tight hug and says "you have grown into quite the young lady."

Then I hear a vice from the stairs.

"Who's the babe Austin? New girlfriend?" Though this makes me blush, Austin says "No dummy it's Ally Dawson." Putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Holy crap, you have…. Grown. You used to be a nerd, now you are hot!" His older brother Riker yells.

Then we hear another voice.

"Geez Austin. Why do you get all the hot girls and we are stuck here with the uglies?" His younger brother Ryland complains.

"Chillout bro. It's Ally Dawson." Riker says.

"No way, how do you look like that?" Ryland asks.

"Gee thanks. Way to make me feel special."

"Okay, enough talking, we are going upstairs." Austin states grabbing my wrist lightly, tugging me towards the stairs.

Then when we are halfway up, we hear Ryland yell, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Austin replies with, "Nothing because you're still a virgin!" And I chime in and say "So am I." Only Austin could hear. He looks at me is a "duhhh" kind of way and we go into his room.

"I gasp as I see it changed miraculously. No more bunk bed, or posters. The walls are white and yellow, and his theme matches that color. His room is actually clean and he lays on the bed. Turning on his TV. I stand awkwardly and Austin tells me to come sit or lay by him. I being stubborn reply with a simple "no" and sit on the floor. Next thing I know is Austin picks me up and outs me on the bed. I scream/laugh as I flop down and I fake pout. When a lean back I grab a pillow and hit him with it.

"Oops." I say sarcastically.

"Oh okay." He says grabbing a pillow and hitting me with it. "Oops." He says mocking me.

"Okay, that's it."

By this time Austin and I are in a full blown pillow fight. That is until I trip over a pillow and land on the bed, and I grabbed Austins arm when I fell so he fell too and guess where he landed?

On. Top. Of. Me.

I hit the bed with a huff. And that's when we notice the same time we landed, is the same time Riker walked in.

I look at him and blush.

"What's going on guys?" Riker says suspiciously.

"Pillow fight?" Austin states.

"Of really. Then why are you two laying like that?"

"Because we fell." Austin says coolly.

"Then why are you still laying on top of her?" Riker says.

I look down at our position and see in fact, Austin is still on top of me.

He moves over to the open space on the left of me.

Riker speaks up and tells us dinner is ready and if I am staying. I look at Austin and he answers for me, before I could say no. We walk down stairs and eat. Everyone is having a good time and getting along. Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Austin, Riker and I. All talking, along with Mr. and Mrs. Moon.

When we finished eating, Austin and I go to his room and watch a movie. We both lay on the bed and are under the blankets. Though the AC is on so I am cold. 30 minutes into the movie, I shiver and Austin turns the AC off. When he lays back down, he pulls me into his arms. The last thing I remember is seeing a blurry vision of the TV. And then everything went black.

**Okay so. **

**I want to stop this story. I think it isn't that good. Let me know what you think. But here is chapter 10. Review to let me know if I should continue this story.**

**Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I have a lot of ideas for this story and I am so excited! I had to take some time to brainstorm and make this story long and I want this auslly to be a slow and difficult process (hint, hint). But anyways here is the next chapter.**

I wake up and go to stretch but something is stopping me. I open my eyes and realize I am still at Austin's house. The thing is, is that Austin has his arms around me and our legs are intertwined, and I feel awkward. I feel him move and I quickly shut my eyes and I notice him move. I hear him giggle and I pretend I am waking up. As I fake yawn and open my eyes, I meet Austin's beautiful gold ones.

He smiles at me and untangles our bodies. As he stretches I notice a tattoo on his bicep and I begin to trace it with my fingers. It says "Memories are precious, but times became fatal."

He grabs my hand and gives me an emotionless look, but I can't seem to understand what is happening. "We should get up now huh?" Austin states taking me out of my thoughts. "Uh-yeah. I guess we should." I reply discreetly.

I get out of the bed and stretch out my aching muscles. Then the door slams open only to see Austin's brothers and sister.

"I told you guys they weren't making out." Riker says.

"Can I help you?" Austin speaks irritated.

"We move out today. You know to California?" Says Rydel

"Oh yeah, I'll walk you guys out." Austin says.

We walk down the stairs and see that the truck is loaded outside with all their stuff. I am kind of sad to see them go. They were like a second family to me.

Everyone else says there goodbyes and I stand there awkward. I said bye to everyone but Rocky, he was always my favorite (besides Austin in those days).

Rocky came up to me and I was interested in my feet. My uses his finger to make me look him in the eyes and he smiles. Rocky gives me a kiss in the cheek and tells me, "You don't need to be sad Ally bear. I will miss you. Even though we haven't talked in years, I was happy you came back into our..my life."Rocky says sweetly. I get picked up and spun around in circles. Then the others honk the horn telling Rocky to hurry up. One last hug before I notice Austin looking at me confused and a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong Austin?" I say concerned.

"You like Rocky, more than me it seems, I just-

I cut Austin off by hugging him around his neck. "Nobody can ever replace you." I whisper in his ear.

Just then I hear a car door slam. I look and it's Austins ex. Tricia. I look at Austin about to say something, but I get cut off by her kissing him. I look up at him and tell him I'll leave soon, I just have to get my stuff.

As I am walking into Austin's room, I hear the door get shut behind me.

"Ally I-

"Austin it's fine, you can do whatever you want, you aren't my boyfriend. I didn't want to intrude anymore so I am leaving. Talk to you later." I say emotionless.

I am at the last step before Mimi wraps me in a hug. "I hope to see you soon dear." But I notice her knowing look she gives me.

But something told me I she wouldn't be.

**I wanted to keep this short. As you see, instead of moving forward it was 2 step back. Let's see what happens. I'll try and update tomorrow. If not Monday. **

**Love you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. I know you are all probably pissed at me for not updating in a while but I need time to think about everything and I've had a lot of family problems which made me loose some motivation to write. But I am back!**

As I am walking down the street to my house I hear someone calling my name. I had an idea of who it was so I keep on walking. Then I feel a slight tug on my shoulder.

"Ally look, I am so sorry that you seen that and I did not want that to happen. Truth is Ally, she is my ex-girlfriend as you know, and I never thought she would come back, let alone do that. It makes me seem like an asshole because I was mad about you and Rocky but I promise you there is nothing with her cause we broke up." Austin says with pleading eyes.

"I just don't want to make you and I seem like it's more than what it is Austin." I say truthfully.

"So that's it?" He says confused.

"Yup." I reply bluntly and keep walking.

As I am approaching my house I see that the lights are off so I am assuming that my dad is gone again. I walk into the house to see it is in fact empty and I go up to my room. I am getting undressed and I get in the shower. I let the hot water run over my body and I relax a little. I sit on the floor of the bath tub and let the hot water run over me. I start thinking about my life and all of a sudden I start crying. I get up and turn the water off just in time to hear the door bell ring. I quickly wrap a towel around my body and walk to the door.

I crack the door open the see it's Rocky and I get completely confused.

"Um. What are you doing here exactly?" I ask bluntly

"He say I needed to give you something, Our flight was canceled so we are driving and I needed to give you something." He begins as he takes off his favorite neckless of all time.

He got this from his grandfather before he passed and he never took it off.

"Rocky I cannot accept that, that's your lucky charm." I tell him

"If I know you are wearing it then I know it is lucky." He tells me and pushes the door open and comes inside.

I now feel awkward realizing I was talking to him with a crack in the door and even more awkward now that he sees I'm in a towel.

Rocky smiles and my and puts the neckless on me and then kisses my cheek. I blush slightly and he leaves.

I go to my room and I can't stop smiling, I get a bra and underwear on and I lay on my bed looking at my ceiling. After a couple seconds I start fangirling all excited that rocky basically called me his good luck charm and then I realize that maybe I do have a small crush on him.

I sit back and there is another ring at my door bell and I get irritated.

"What now?" I yell getting a dress on then going to answer the door.

"How can I help you?" I say as I open the door and realize it's my dad's girlfriend.

"Honey just move out of the way and let mommy in okay?" She say prissily

"Okay you wicked step bit-….. Hey dad! How was where ever you guys were?" I say sarcastically.

"It was pretty fun smart ass." I laugh and shake my head but go back to my room.

As I get into my room I hear my phone ring and it's an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally? This is rocky. I got a new phone so this is my number now." He says

"Oh okay well im going to take a nao so when I wake up I will text you."

"Okay ally. Talk to you later."

I lay on my bed looking at my wall and eventually I feel myself falling into a deep sleep.

**Not to long but it's something. Maybe there wont be much auslly yet. But… There will be some drama coming into the next chapter, I will start it tomorrow. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so I am starting another story soon and I am really excited. I don't know when it will be up yet though. Anyways here is another chapter. Enjoy.**

I wake up in the morning and look at my surroundings the familiar red ceiling appears. I get out of bed and go straight to my bathroom. I strip my clothing and take of the neckless Rocky gave me and I set it on the counter.

I get into the shower and let the hot water relax me and release tension from my muscles. I wash up then get out and go my dresser. I pick out my black lace bra and the lace underwear to match. I sit in front of my vanity and start to do my hair. I curl my hair then put it into a high ponytail. For make up I do a smokey eye with natural colors and pink lip gloss. I get out my black crop top that has FIERCE written in red letters. I put on red shorts and black wedges then go to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

As I am eating my lovely apple and sitting at the table I hear my phone go off.

_To Ally from Asshole:_

_Ally come over we need to talk _

_To Asshole from Ally:_

_Actually I don't take orders from you ask nicer or I'm not going anywhere_

_To Ally from Asshole:_

_Please come over -.-_

_To Asshole from Ally:_

_Okay be there in 15 _

I throw the rest of my apple away and go get my purse from my room I put all I need in there and put the neckless on that Rocky gave me. I head out the door and lock it then I am off to Austin's. As I walk down the street I am viewing all the beautiful scenery and eventually I see the familiar drive way.

I walk to the door and ring the doorbell and I wait for Austin to answer. When he does I invite myself in.

"So what do you want?" I say looking at him irritated.

"Well I want us to be frie- is that Rocky's lucky neckless?" He say confused and angry

"Uhhh yes?"

"Why do you have it?" He says mad

"Because he gave it to me." I say in a duh tone."I dint

"Oh so I guess you do like him then huh? I knew it you just couldn't help yourself. I guess going around is your thing? With brothers at least." He says yelling.

"No you ignorant asshole he is a great friend. I may have a small crush but that doesn't mean I am in love with the kid. Why don't you actually talk and find things out before assuming shit you belligerent, condescending, dick head." I yell back

"BECAUSE YOU DO LIKE HIM. After you got it you probably were all cooing and giddy like the love sick girl you are." He yells voice filled with venom.

"I don't LIKE OR LOVE him Austin." I say my tone matching his.

"THEN WHO?" He yells and right when those words came out of his mouth these came out of mine.

"YOU, YOU BIG IDIOT, I LIKE YOUR DUMBA-"I get cut off by his lips being pressed against mine.

I fight kissing him back and push him off.

"You lost your chance Austin. You had the chance to show me you cared and you blew it." I can feel the tears welling up and I blink them back quickly.

"Ally I'm sorry I didn't know." He say sad yet true. Me being me I didn't care and walked out the door.

This time I let the tears fall.

**What do you think about Ally's accidental confession and Austin kissing her?! You will find out Ally's thoughts about the kiss in the next chapter. And maybe a tad bit of Auslly. We'll see. **

**Review. **


	14. AN

**Hey this isn't a chapter. But after I read some reviews, I have to rant a little cause usually I don't.**

**If you have a problem with Austin and Ally having a love-hate relationship then idk what to tell you. The name of this story makes it clear. Flirtamies. They flirt yet they argue and have predicaments. It is possible for a girl to like two people at once. It is possible for anyone. The whole purpose of Rocky and Ally is to confuse the whole Auslly relationship. Do they want to be with each other? Or are they going to continue to hate each other (only I know). If you noticed Austin is an ass faces so far in the story and Rocky and Ally's litte crush type thing is affecting the Auslly. Ally made her feelings clear. But Austin needs to prove himself. For those of you who weren't sure of what my story line is and if I have one at all. Cause obviously I do have a plan for this story. Duh. Otherwise I would not be writing anymore. Austin never actually liked his ex. But Ally being jealous thought that whether she likes or doesn't like Rocky. The is supposed to be an inconsistency in their relationship because it is a LOVE-HATE RELATIONSHIP (to the guest person who made that comment). If you do not like this story. Then don't read the damn thing especially if you are THAT confused. **

**To IFuckedyourdad…. Lol (nice username btw ****) sorry for the chapter being short but I am busy. I just found time to write this. The next one will be longer.. I promise. **


End file.
